Forever Friends
by ryuuki.18
Summary: a friend does anything to make their friends happy... will kyouya give up his own happiness for the sake of his best friend tamaki? or will he just think about his own happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**FOREVER FRIENDS**

CHAPTER 1

Another day at Ouran…

Suou Tamaki, a former junior student, is now a senior highschool student. Same also with his bestfriend, Kyouya Otoori. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin together with Fujioka Haruhi were already at their sophomore level. As for the other two members, Honey and Mori, they graduated and they're finally gonna start their college life.

"We have a problem!!" Honey-sempai cried.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

Honey turned to Tamaki and looked at him…

"I don't wanna be a college student Tama-chan!!" Honey-sempai cried.

"And why is that?" The twins asked.

crying "Because if they went to college they could not anymore join the host club…" the blond-haired king replied.

"Tama-chan, I don't want to leave the host club!" Honey-sempai cried out loud.

"What are we gonna do about this Tamaki?" Kyouya said and closed his clipboard.

……………silence……………

"Leave it to me…" Tamaki said and placed his hands on the shoulders of Honey-sempai.

"Tama-chan…." the cake eater replied.

Tamaki went out of the 3rd music room…

"Where is he going?" Kaoru asked putting his hands on his waist.

"Is the host club gonna be dissolved?" Hikaru asked looking at Kyouya.

"I don't really know…" Kyouya answered and sat down the red couch.

"I don't wanna leave the Host Club! Right Takashi?" Honey asked Mori hugging him tightly.

"Yeah…" Mori replied sadly.

"C'mon you guys! Be positive… I'm sure Tamaki could handle it." The lady of the host club said sitting beside Kyouya.

"I hope so…." Kyouya answered looking at the members of the club.

END OF CHAPTER 1 

A/D: ahhh… finished chapter 1! Hope u guys like this story even though I'm not through with it yet but I'll update soon… maybe tomorrow!!! Ja ne:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day…

The Host Club id know open…

"Welcome…" the handsome members of the host club said welcoming their guests.

"Where's Tamaki-kun?" The customers asked.

"Tama-chan is not here yet… I'm getting worried…" Hunny-senpai said to Kyouya.

"Me too… I'm getting a little worried about him…" Haruhi said.

"Where did the Lord go? We haven't seen him since yesterday…" The twins said.

Kyouya is just quite writing something on his clipboard.

The door of the 3rd music room suddenly opened. And it was the king of the Host Club, Tamaki…

"Where have you been Tama-chan?" the cute cake eater asked.

"We all got worried about you… especially Haruhi…" Hikaru and Kaoru uttered.

"Senpai?" Haruhi said.

Then suddenly…

"I DDDIIDDD IITTTT!!!!!!!" Tamaki shouted.

"You did what?" Kyouya asked.

"The Host Club will remain as always… TOGETHER FOREVER!!!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Huh?" HUnny said.

"He convinced the chairman to have a college department here at Ouran so that the Host Club will not dissolve." Kyouya said and fixed his eyeglasses.

"Kyouya? You know where the Lord went all this time?" The twins asked.

"I don't want to spoil your "getting worried scene" a while ago." Kyouya said and smiled.

"Wait, did you just say a while ago Haruhi got worried about me?" Tamaki asked the twins.

"Yeah, she said so herself… right haru-chan?" The twins said and looking at haruhi.

Haruhi blushes… and looked at Tamaki…

"My daughter got worried!!! I'm so happy!!! I promise not to worry you ever again." Tamaki said and hugged Haruhi.

"Seee…npai.. I can't breathe…." Haruhi said softly.

"Ohh,, sorry…" Tamaki apologized and let go of Haruhi.

"Next time, please tell us where will you go and what are you planning to do.." Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"I promise…" Tamaki replied.

Hunny went towards Tamaki and pulled his uniform…

"Thank you Tama-chan… Thank you very much!!!" Hunny said and hugged Tamaki.

"You know I would do anything for the Host Club." Tamaki said and looked at Hunny while smiling.

"Enough with the talk, let's celebrate this…" The twins said.

"Good idea guys! Let's eat lots of cake!!!" the cake eater said.

"Whatever Hunny-senpai says… Let's eat cake!!!" Tamaki said.

They celebrated that day together…

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/D: Guys!!! chapter 2 is here!!!!! i finished it... wait for the next chapter!! im almost done with it!!!! ja ne!! P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After some hours…

"yawn I'm getting sleepy already Mori…" Hunny – senpai said sleeping on Mori's lap.

"Me too… I'm tired…" Kaoru said.

"Let's go home… Kaoru…" Hikaru said.

"We'll go too…" Mori – senpai said carrying the sleepy cake eater.

"Kyouya… what about you?" Tamaki said.

"I'm going home… Haruhi?" Kyouya said and looked at Haruhi.

"I will take Haruhi home…" the blonde haired king replied holding Haruhi's hand.

Kyouya suddenly turned away from Haruhi and looked at Tamaki…

"I'll be going then… see you guys…" Kyouya replied and entered his car.

"Bye Kyouya!!..." Tamaki and Haruhi said.

Kyouya looked back at them and waved his hand…

"Let's go Haruhi…" Tamaki said and opened the door of his limo.

"Uhhmm.. sure…" Haruhi replied.

"Take care Haru-chan!" Hunny said.

"See you tomorrow…" Haruhi said.

The two entered the car and went home..

While in the car..

"Haruhi…" Tamaki whispered and hold the hands of Haruhi.

"Senpai? What's wrong?" The lady of the host club asked.

"Oh nothing… I just want to hold you soft hands…" Tamaki said and smiled.

Haruhi blushed a bit…and looked outside the window…

"Senpai? Have you ever been in love with someone?" Haruhi said.

_#Oh gosh! Why did I asked that stupid question.!!!! STUPID STUPID ME!!! _#

"Me? Yeah I have…." Tamaki answered back and looked at Haruhi.

"to whom?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Actually you know her already… She's very cute!!" Tamaki replied and giggled.

"Really? Can you give me a hint?" Haruhi asked.

"She's so pretty that every time I see her I freak out… She's always there… I always see her and I'm always with her but I don't know if she knows what I feel for her…" Tamaki said.

HARUHI"S MIND…

_# Is he talking about me? it can't be! That's not gonna happen… is he inlove with me? uuurrgghh!! I don't know!!! # _

They finally reached Haruhi's house…. Tamaki opened the door for Haruhi…

"Thank you senpai… see you tomorrow…" Haruhi said.

"Yeah… see you.. take care now… goodnight!" the king of the host club replied.

Before Tamaki closes the door… he looked at haruhi with his beautiful purple eyes…

"by the way… the girl I'm talking about earlier…. Is you…" Tamaki said and smiled.

Haruhi blushed but before she said a word Tamaki closed the door of his car

And left…

"what was that all about? Oh well…" Haruhi said.

_# I'm right.. it is me… but what made Tamaki fall In love with me? is there something that made him think that I'm special… I wanna know what that is… #_

Haruhi entered her house changed her clothes and lied down on her bed. She wants to sleep but she can't.

"uurrghh… I want to sleep!!! But I can't forget about that thing!!"

FLASHBACK

"_She's so pretty that every time I see her I freak out… She's always there… I always see her and I'm always with her but I don't know if she knows what I feel for her…" _

"_by the way… the girl I'm talking about earlier…. Is you…"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"I didn't really expect that it was me… but how can that happen? He, will fall for a girl like me? it's not that possible… I just can't believe it!!!" Haruhi said.

Then suddenly she closed her eyes and went to sleep…

** END OF CHAPTER 3 **

**A/D: Ohayo! I finished chapter 3!!! Yeah! Sorry it took so long! I have a lot of things to do that's why it took a lot for me to finish this chapter… just wait for the next chapters coming soon! Thanks to all those who read… ja ne:)**


End file.
